Why It's So Difficult?
by yowkid
Summary: '"siapa itu?"/ "kau datang"/ "nggak lucu tau." ada anak baru! Draco langsung pucat pasi.' WAAAAAHHH UDH CHAP 3! nggak nyangka. review yaaa
1. Hello

Why it's So Difficult?

Aku tidak begitu nafsu makan hari ini. Entah kenapa.

"'Hermione…ayo makan. Dari tadi kau hanya bermain-main dengan makananmu…" kata Harry Potter, _The-Boy-Who-Live_, _The-Choosen-One_ atau apalah-lagi-panggilan-mereka-terhadap-sahabatku-ini yang sudah mengalahkan Voldemort

"_Bloody hell_ 'Mione..ayo makan. Kau mogok makan karena urusan _spew _ lg?" tanya Ron Weasley yang mengingat kejadian pada tahun keempat kami di Hogwarts.

"Aku tidak makan bukan karena S.P.E.W, Ron. Lagipula, bukan _spew._ Tapi S.P.E.W." ujarku, Si Ketua Murid Perempuan.

"Apakah kau sakit, Mione?" Tanya Ginny, pacar dari _The Defeater of Dark Lord, _Harry.

Aku bukannya sakit atau ngambek atau apa. Bukan. Aku memikirkan banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah tugas-tugasku sebagai Ketua Murid Perempuan. Upss.. bukan 'tugas-tugasku' melainkan dalam bentuk tunggal. Aku mengkhawatirkan partnerku. Ketua Murid Laki-Laki tahun ini. Cowok yang digila-gilai oleh sebagian cewek di Hogwarts-ku yang tercinta, Draco Malfoy. Bekerja sama dengannya juga salah satu tugasku kan?

_And now…about the future_. _Yeah_… aku memikirkan ini juga . Apa yang akan kami kerjakan nanti setelah lulus Hogwarts. _Well…_ Ini tahun terakhir kami di sini. Yang berarti sebentar lagi akan diadakan N.E.W.T. _oh …I forgot to tell you._. Setelah kejatuhan Pangeran Kegelapan, kami ditawarkan untuk melanjutkan tahun ketujuh kami yang berantakan akibat Voldemort-yang-botak-dan-bermata-merah. Tentu saja tawaran ini tidak tolak oleh _Li'l Miss Know It All_. Panggilan teman-teman untukku.

"Helloo… Hermione? Aku, Harry, memanggil Hermione kembali dari Mars...Kau masih bersama kami, Hermione?" Harry melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depanku.

"uh.. oh..um..?"

"kita mempunyai kloningan Aziz Gagap di sini!" seru Ron. "Aku sudah lama menginginkan tanda tangan darinya." Lanjutnya.

Aku melakukan kebiasaan lamaku. Memutar bola mata. Ginny menyodok perut Ron, yang mengakibatkan aku jatuh karena dia melompat dan menabrakku. *too bad, so sad*

"Teganya kau, Ginny." keluhku dengan dramatis

Yang dipanggil hanya cengar –cengir. "_By the way…_kau mau bangun atau tidak?" tanya Ron –yang sudah bangun- sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu." Jawabku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya.

Tarikannya terlalu keras. Aku terjatuh lagi. Tapi kali ini, _di atas Ron._

"_Oh so sweeett…_." Kata Ginny.

Aku tertawa, tapi merasakan wajahku memerah. Entah karena malu, atau kesal. Tentu saja. Sepertinya aku tahu seperti apa rasanya peribahasa 'Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga'. Baru jatuh tertabrak Ron. Ditarik lalu jatuh lagi, tepat diatasnya. Digodain Ginny lagi. Aku menengok ke kiri secara tidak sengaja karena aku merasakan tatapan yang tajam, mengarah padaku. Tapi, ketika aku menengok, aku tidak menemuka siapa-siapa. Hanya kibaran bajunya yang terlihat olehku.

XXxxXX

Pandangan sepasang mata abu-abu, luput dari perhatian Hermione yang sedang terkaget-kaget karena jatuh tadi. Ada sejenak pandangan terkejut (karena jatuh) di mata Hermione, tapi diteruskan tertawa dengan wajah memerah karena kesal, atau malu diolok-olok oleh adik dari si orang yang tertimpa Hermione. Mata abu-abu itu terlihat tersiksa. Tapi cepat-cepat dihilangkan, karena pemilik mata tersebut sudah digaet keluar oleh Pansy Parkinson. Digaet dan digelayuti dengan manja.

Ada banyak perasaan berkecamuk dihatinya, _Prince of Slytherin._ Begitulah julukannya. Banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya. Namun tampaknya si gadis pintar dari Gryffindor tersebut mengacuhkannya. Ada perasaan menyesal, karena sering menyakiti hati gadis Gryffindor tersebut semasa tahun-tahun pertamanya.

Kesal, karena gadis tersebut tidak menganggap dirinya ada. Bukan tidak menganggap dirinya tidak ada. Bukan. Hanya, sepertinya dia membalas sapaan dan menjawab pertanyaan bukan karena ramah. Tapi karena kesopanan.

Cemburu, karena gadis itu selalu bersama si rambut merah Weasley, dan si Potter. Walaupun perasaan ini berpusar di hatinya degan begitu menyiksa, pemuda tampan dari Slytherin ini berhasil menyembunyikan persaannya. Tentu, seorang Malfoy sudah dilatih agar tidak menampakkan perasaannya di tempat umum. Dilatih, atau diprogram.

Kesaksian Potter memang membersihkan nama Malfoy. Ketua Murid Laki-Laki ini memang tidak dimusuhi oleh Potter. Hamper semua orang sudah melupakan bahwa dia adalah mantan Pelahap Maut. Namun.. apa mau dikata, gadis tersebut tetap tidak mengacuhkannya. Sapaannya dingin. Tidak pernah tersenym padanya. Mungkin dalam hatinya gadis Gryffindor tersebut belum sepenuhnya memaafkannya.

OOooOO

Hermione menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya. Terkadang kalau kita memperhatikan orang, orang tersebut akan menengok secara tidak sengaja. Itulah yang terjadi pada Hermione. Tetapi, ketika dia menengok ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Tentu, seperti yang kubilang tadi, pemilik mata itu sudah digaet keluar.

'_Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja.' _Pikir Hermione walapun belum sepenuhnya yakin karena melihat adanya kibaran baju di pintu Aula Besar.

Keluar dari Aula Besar setelah makan sedikit , Hermone pergi memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya. Tahu dia akan kemana kan?

"Teman-teman, aku ke.." sebelum Hermione menyelesaikan perkataannya, teman-temannya sudah menyela " iyaa…kami tahu..pasti perpustakaan". Yang disela hanya bisa tersenyum.

Dengan riang, dia pergi ke perpustakaan. Meminjam mungkin. Karena dia tidak terlihat membawa buku. Mungkin sudah suratan, Hermione harus menabrak orang yang berusaha dihindarinya walapun satu asrama di asrama Ketua Murid. Draco Malfoy.

A/N : kependekkankah? terlalu biasa? maaf kalo ada yang OOC ... tolong Reviews ...*help..


	2. Head Girl 'n Head Boy

Disclaimer : kayanya kemaren udah aku tulis…tapi ilang..ya udh deh… Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan sah Tante J.K.R. Aku cuma pinjem.

A/N : kynya yg ini ga gitu banyak percakapan deh.. aku mau nanya bagusan pake byk percakapan ato nggak..

Why It's So Difficult?

GUBRAK…

"Aduh..kayanya hari ini aku sial banget deh.." keluhku lirih sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Granger.." sebuah suara yang kukenal baik menyapaku.

"Malfoy.." balasku. "lain kali lihat ke depan kalau kau sedang berjalan" sambungku dingin sambil berdiri.

"Maaf.." katanya lirih

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar" kataku sambil menangkupkan tangan di sekeliling telingaku.

" Maaf! Puas?" tanyanya kesal.

" Baru pertama kali ini aku mendengar seorang Draco Malfoy meminta maaf" kataku sambil tertawa.

XXXxxXXX

Dia tertawa? Karenaku? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ramah padaku? Oh ya ampun.. Aku nyaris pingsan di tempat. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan terkena sakit jantung. Dia manis sekali waktu tertawa. Oh..dia tersenyum padaku. Dunia rasanya runtuh. Dia tersenyum dengan senyum yang lama tak ia tunjukkan padaku. Terakhir aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu padaku adalah dulu. Dulu sekali. Bahkan aku belum masuk Hogwarts waktu itu. Ah. Sudahlah. Jangan ingatkan aku tentang masa laluku yang menyedihkan.

"Sudah puas, Granger? " tanyaku dengan suara yang sengaja kubuat dingin

"oh..Iya. Langka sekali melihatmu meminta maaf. Tapi…" Ia berhenti sejenak, "permintaan maaf diterima" lanjutnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Iya iya" aku benar-benar tidak suka meminta maaf. Walaupun padanya sekalipun. Kata 'Maaf' adalah kata tabu untukku. Oke, maaf..itu terlalu berlebihan. " Ini sudah hampir lewat jam malam. Mau sekalian patroli?" tanyaku

"Oh ya ampun, kau benar." Katanya sambil mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Sepertinya aku bercanda terlalu lama dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Ahh.. aku juga tidak bisa meminjam buku dari perpustakaan..pasti sekarang sudah tutup. Oke deh. Patroli sekalian. Ini toh sudah…"

"Jangan curhat padaku. Semakin cepat kita memulai patroli, semakin cepat kita kembali ke asrama. Ayo kita mulai patrolinya." Kataku memotong sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. Dia hanya cemberut. Lalu berjalan di sisiku.

Kami berpatroli mengelilingi sekolah dalam diam. Kami mengecek semuanya. Memastikan semua ruang kelas kosong, dan semua anak sudah berada di asrama masing-masing. Kalian tahu sendirilah. Banyak anak-anak suka berkeliaran di malam hari. Apalagi sepasang kekasih. Kalian tahu kan maksudku?

Yang aku sebutkan patroli tadi adalah salah satu tugas Ketua Murid. Salah satu. Masih banyak lagi yang lain. Tidak perlu kusebutkan satu persatu kan? Sebenarnya, aku sangat malas berpatroli. Aku tidak akan berpatroli jika tidak ada Granger di sampingku. Ya sudahlah..kembali ke topik. Yang lainnya ..yaa…mengurus urusan sekolah dan banyak lagi. Ngomong-ngomong soal ketua murid, aku tidak heran Hermione... -maksudku Granger- menjadi ketua murid. Yang mengherankan adalah aku. Mengapa aku yang menjadi ketua murid? Nilaiku memang bagus-bagus. Tapi rasanya, aku tidak memiliki bakat kepemimpinan.

Ada yang aneh dengannya hari ini. Biasanya bila disapa, hanya balasan dingin yang kudapat. Langka memang, aku meminta maaf. Tetapi, lebih langka lagi melihat seorang Granger berjalan di sisiku. Jangankan berjalan di sisiku, mengobrol akrab pun hampir tidak pernah. Bahkan, biasanya kami mengerjakan segala sesuatu dalam diam. Patroli sendiri-sendiri, mengerjakan esai dalam diam –walaupun kami mengerjakannya dalam satu ruangan-, kami hanya berbicara satu sama lain jika dipasangkan dalam pelajaran.

Fiuhh..Untung tidak ada Pansy di sini. Dia bisa mengamuk padaku. Aku berbaik hati kepada Pansy hanya karena permintaan ibuku. Beliau meminta agar aku berbaik hati padanya. Kalau Ibuku tidak memintanya, sudah kuusir si Pansy itu jauh-jauh. Lebih baik Daphne Greengrass daripada dia. Cantik –ini kuakui dengan setengah hati-, pintar dalam akademi, menjaga sikap _Pure Blood_-nya di depan profesor dan orang-orang terhormat, tapi bersikap tolol, konyol dan sok manis –menurutku- di depanku.

"…..asrama, Malfoy?" samar-samar aku mendengar Granger bertanya.

"Ya.." jawabku asal menutupi lamunanku tadi.

Dia memberengut. "kau tidak mendengarkanku tadi kan?" tanyanya

"Untuk apa aku mendengarmu?" aku balas bertanya dengan nada biasa. Sarkastik.

"Oh..sudahlah. Mau di sini atau kembali ke asrama, Malfoy? Aku sudah lelah" katanya mendongkol.

"Ayo. " jawabku.

Kembali ke asrama dalam diam. Kenapa ya aku tidak bisa mengajaknya mengobrol dengan bebas seperti si _Weasel_ dan Harry mengajaknya mengobrol?...ohh lupakan. Oh iya…ngomong-ngomong tentang Harry, sekarang aku sudah tidak mengejek-ejeknya lagi. Tentu saja, aku bebas bersekolah dan tidak dijebloskan ke Azkaban adalah karena Harry. Sekarang kami berteman. Makanya aku memanggilnya Harry, dan dia memanggilku Draco. Aku sering lupa kalau aku boleh memanggilnya Harry. Aku terus saja memanggilnya Potter. Mungkin nanti aku juga terbiasa.

Sekarang aku heran sendiri jika mengingat tahun-tahun pertamaku di sini. Jika kalian mengatakan aku akan berteman dengan Harry dulu, aku pasti tidak percaya sama sekali dan menentang habis-habisan. _Well…_ kalian ingat? Dulu kami adalah musuh bebuyutan. Dan kalau membayangkan masa dulu, aku juga pasti tidak akan berpikir untuk mendekati Hermione –uhh maksudku Granger- . Aku mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya. Oohhh…aku ingin waktu berhenti disini. Di sini. Hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini juga.

"Ck ck..kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Ternyata Draco Malfoy adalah seorang pelamun handal." perkataan sinis seseorang disampingku membuyarkan apa yang kulamunkan tadi.

"Seperti kau tidak pelamun saja Granger." Balasku.

"Kapan aku melamun sepertimu?" tanyanya heran.

"Kalau kau tidak melamun, apa yang kau lakukan tadi di Aula Besar, Nona Sok Tahu? Memikirkan cara agar si _Weasel_ itu melirik ke arahmu?" tanyaku. Hah…aku menang.

Dia mendelik. Lalu menjawab setelah hening yang agak panjang. "Baiklah. Aku akui aku memang melamun tadi. Tapi…untuk apa kau memperhatikanku?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Siapa bilang aku memperhatikanmu? Kau terlalu besar kepala, Nona Granger dengan rambut yang lebat. " tanyaku. '_Semoga dia tidak bertanya lagi…' _batinku.

"Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat, beritahu aku. Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui aku melamun kalau kau tidak memperhatikanku?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Memang khas _Miss Know It All. _Benar-benar khasnya. Tidak mau kalah dalam debat.

"Aku tidak memperhatikanmu. aku sedang memperhatikan Harry. Bukan hanya kau yang duduk di meja Gryffindor kan?" tanyaku.

Aku langsung memaki-maki diriku sendiri. Ya ampun Draco, tadi malam kau mimpi apa sih?

Dia membelalakkan matanya, sekilas nampak terkejut, lalu "Wah…sepertinya Ginny akan mempunyai saingan berat mulai saat ini." Dia tersenyum dengan kilatan jahil di matanya. "Aku masih punya pertanyaan lagi, Malfoy. Banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejarmu, kenapa kau memilih Harry?" tanyanya.

"ARRGGH…bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, aku sedang memperhatikan dia dan si gadis Weasley itu sedang berciuman. Itu saja." Terangku gelisah.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Terang saja dia tidak yakin. Aku sendiri saja tidak yakin apakah Harry benar-benar berciuman dengan si gadis Weasley itu atau tidak. Ahh..kurasa sekarang dia menganggapku tidak normal. _Yeah… Great job,_ Draco

Tapi.. kurasa dia benar. Tidak benar semuanya. Yang benar saja? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Harry. Aku masih normal tahu. Aku melamun terus hari ini. Ini yang salah denganku. Mungkin ini karena Gadis dari Gryffindor ini. Entah apa yang merasukiku, tetapi dari sejak _The Battle Of Hogwarts, _seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan dengan bebas di perutku setiap beradu pandang dengannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan aku membencinya begitu rupa dulu. Memang benar kata orang-orang : Benci dan Cinta hanya terpisahkan oleh seutas benang tipis. Kalau kita membenci seseorang, maka kita akan terus memperhatikannya. Bukan dalam bentuk positif, memang. Tetapi kelamaan, mungkin ada perasaan baru yang menyelinap masuk.

" Orange Chocolate." Dia menyebutkan kata kunci -membuyarkan lamunanku (lagi)- dan pintu mengayun terbuka. "_Bye_ Malfoy." lanjutnya .

"_Bye..." _ Kataku -dengan berat hati-, memang agak berlebihan, tapi mungkin saja besok dia menjadi 'dingin' lagi kan?

Oohh..betapa aku tidak mau mengakhiri patroli malam -yang biasanya aku benci- tadi.

"Pohon Cemara." Kataku menyebutkan kata kunci kamarku. Di kamar ini, aku bebas melakukan apa saja. Memang enak menjadi Ketua Murid. Tetapi, tetap saja, tugasnya menumpuk. Hari yang melelahkan. _Yeah _tentu saja, dengan latihan Quidditch yang sepertinya tidak ada habis-habisnya, belajar mempersiapkan ujian yang sudah semakin dekat menurut guru-guru. Yang benar saja! Ini bahkan belum liburan natal. Memang sih, liburan natal tinggal sebentar lagi. Tapi…tetap saja ujian N.E.W.T masih agak lama. Sepertinya belum banyak yang belajar. Santai-santai seperti biasa. Nanti ketika sudah dekat ujian, mereka akan mengeluh : mengapa aku tidak belajar dari dulu? Kecuali Granger itu tentu. Membaca mungkin adalah makanannya sehari-hari.

Waktu terbang cepat sekali. Rasanya sepertinya baru kemarin aku memulai tahun pertamaku di sini. Sekarang, aku sudah hampir setengah tahun menjalani hidupku sebagai Ketua Murid.

Ketua Murid. Dua kata yang sangat berarti. Aku senang sekali waktu aku mendapat surat musim panas yang lalu. Aku tidak terkejut melihat Granger yang duduk di kompartemen Ketua Murid. Senang. Bukan terkejut atau apa, senang. Draco, kau mulai membayangkan hal yang aneh. Untung hanya sedikit orang yang tahu aku mulai memperhatikan Granger. Hanya Blaise danTheo. Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott. Sahabat-sahabatku. Mereka terkejut sewaktu aku memberitahu mereka. Mungkin mereka… yaah… mungkin mereka masih sedikit dipengaruhi oleh status darah brengsek itu. Uh, aku memberi tahu merekapun karena terpaksa, mereka memergokiku sedang memperhatikan Granger, dan menuntut penjelasan. Dan sepertinya…. Harry juga tahu. Jika aku terpergok waktu sedang memperhatikan Granger olehnya, dia hanya menyeringai. Menyeringai. Dan itu tidak membantu. Blaise, Theo dan Harry. Untung hanya tiga orang itu. Kalau menyebar di seluruh kastil, hancurlah reputasiku.

"AARRGHH Granger sialan!" teriakku. Untung aku sudah menggumamkan _muffliato _sebelumnya.

Ah. Ini memalukan. _Pure blood_ menyukai _muggle-borns_? Aku tidak tahu apa orangtuaku setuju atau tidak. Setelah kejatuhan Pangeran Kegelapan, semua status darah tidak berlaku lagi. Makanya, aku pergi dan berbaikkan dengan Granger beberapa hari setelah perang besar meletus. Kami memang berbaikkan. Namun sepertinya apa yang terjadi berlawan dengan apa yang kusebutkan tadi. Dan, sepertinya aku mulai memperhatikan Granger lagi (Kenapa kusebut 'lagi'? Akan kuceritakan pada kalian nanti) karena ia memasukkan Amortentia ke dalam makananku. Dia kan pintar sekali. Pasti dengan mudah ia membuatnya. Atau dia menggunakan produk _Weasley Wizard Wheezes. _Toko si kembar Weasley. _This is very dangerous for me, guys. _

XXxxXX

Sebetulnya aku beramah tamah pada Malfoy hanya untuk membayar sikap dinginku padanya selama ini. Aku tahu.. ini sama saja dengan memberinya harapan palsu. Sama seperti dulu (dulu? kuceritakan nanti saja ya). Siapa tahu dia memperhatikanku lebih dari sahabat. Aku sudah melihat ada kode-kode dari matanya. Sebenarnya, kalau soal untuk berteman, aku tidak masalah. Aku memang tidak yakin apakah dia menaruh perhatian lebih padaku atau tidak. Namun aku takut dia mengharapkan lebih dari pertemanan atau persahabatan. Bukannya ada orang lain dihatiku. Tidak. Tidak ada. Sejak tahun keenamku di sini, aku menjadi takut mencintai. Aku trauma. Aku takut mencintai dan cintaku tidak dibalas. Hatiku sakit mengingat kejadian setahun silam. Saat aku mencintai Ron dan dia malah mencintai Lavender. Aku sudah berbaikkan dengan Ron, tepatnya, Ron meminta maaf padaku sekaligus memberitahuku kalau ia memacari Lavender tahun ini. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan seorang gadis apa?

Kenapa aku takut mencintai? Karena aku takut aku mengulangi kesalahan yang sama yang terjadi di tahun keenam. Mengapa aku takut dicintai? Karena aku takut melukai perasaan orang lain jika aku menolaknya. Maka itu,lebih baik berteman saja dengan Malfoy daripada menyakiti perasaannya.

XXxxXX

Kedua Ketua Murid Hogwarts tahun ini memang bertolak belakang. Hermione Granger. Seorang _muggle-borns_ yang luar biasa rajin. Yang memang terbukti pintar dan cerdas. Yang tidak dapat tidak membaca dalam satu hari. Draco Malfoy. Pure-blood, berasal dari keluarga Malfoy yang menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah. Aristokrat. Saingan terberat Hermione dalam akademi. Keduanya berasal dari dua asrama yang amat sangat jarang akur. Satu berasal dari Gryffindor, yang menerima murid yang berani. Dan yang satu lagi berasal dari Slytherin, menerima murid yang licik seperti dirinya.

Ke-akur-an memang kesepakatan dari kedua belah pihak. Berpacaran-pun begitu. Masalah yang menyangkut 2 orang atau lebih. _Nobody knows the future._ _But someone have a very big surprise for them. _

A/N :

yow all

pertama : maap lama updet... try out, tugas...dll ...

kedua : makasih semua yg udah berbaik hati me-review fic gaje punya saya ini...

ketiga : sekali lagi..maaf klo ada typo, gaje, alur ga jelas dll...

Thanks for reading,

-Yowkid-


	3. Who's That?

**makasih untuk semua yg udah ngereview fic gaje, aneh, dan nggak bermutu ini….makasih banyak. Maaf kalo ada typo, alur ga jelas, ancur berantakan….**

**Maaf jg karena udh lama update-nya. Salahkan internet saya yg dodol setengah idup.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter dkk bukan punya saya…. (kecuali OC) tapi punyanya Mbak J.K.R. aku udah memohon-mohon minta beberapa karakter HP …tapi ga dikasih…hiks hiks….mulai aja deh chap 3-nya**

Who's That?

Pagi ini, terlihat 2 murid cewek baru di meja Slytherin. Keduanya cantik sekali. Tidak sebegitu miripnya dengan veela sampai membuat cowok-cowok melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, tapi cukup cantik untuk membuat sebagian besar cowok membuka, mengatupkan mulutnya seperti ikan dan berencana untuk mengenal kedua sosok tersebut –berbahagialah cowok-cowok yang masih _single- _lebih jauh. Yang satu sepertinya keturunan Perancis, Rambutnya coklat -aneh-, ia mempunyai mata biru terang yang bersinar jenaka.

Yang satu lagi pasti keturunan Inggris. Terbukti dari bahasa Inggris-nya yang lancar. Tapi, yang aku heran –bukan cuma aku sih- sangat mirip dengan Draco Malfoy. Memiliki rambut pirang platinum, persis dengan rambut sang Pangeran Slytherin, wajahnya….seperti kloningannya tapi perempuan. Eh. Berlebihan ya? Ah sudahlah. Yang beda hanyalah warna matanya, biru pucat, dan sinar mata yang ramah. Tidak seperti Malfoy kan? Boro-boro ramah, menyapanya saja sudah diberikan _death-glare_.

Contohnya begini : "Draco!", _death glare._ "Draco!", _death glare._ "Draco!", _death glare._ "Draco!", kutukan. Berlebihan. Yes, saya tahu.

Yang aneh lagi, kedua sosok –atau sesosok, aku tidak tahu- itu membuat Draco Malfoy pucat pasi, lalu duduk di meja Slytherin dengan perlahan-lahan. Wajahnya pucat sekali. ….oke dari dulu memang sudah pucat memang, tapi yang ini lebih pucat lagi. Apa sih yang membuat pewaris Malfoy itu takut –memang dia takut? Sok tahu deh- ? Cowok yang paling banyak ditaksir cewek, masa kabur melihat kedua cewek cantik tersebut? Oh maaf. Ralat. Bukan kabur, hanya mematung. Anak-anak di sekelilingku juga bertanya-tanya, ada apa sih dengannya? Ia mengenalnya? Pacarnya yang meninggalkannyakah?

"Oi, jangan mematung di situ, Lavender. Banyak orang mau lewat." Itu pasti Harry. Ron tidak mungkin turun lebih dulu dari Harry. Ralat. Belum pernah.

"Oh, sori." Kataku. Lalu aku dan Harry duduk dan menunggu sarapan.

"Tumben sekali ada anak baru tengah semester seperti ini."

"Iya. Tapi harus kuakui mereka cantik sekali." Ujar Harry

"Punya dugaan siapa anak yang mirip Draco Malfoy itu? Yang satu lagi?" tanyaku

"Err...yang pirang saudaranya. Dan mungkin, yang rambutnya coklat itu pacarnya. Mungkin" Harry menimbang-nimbang

"Mau taruhan?" tanyaku. Lavender! Dosa tahu!

"Nggak deh, ga mood." Haha

"Takut?" godaku

"Nantangin nih?" Tanya Harry

"Pasti."

"Oke. Taruhan 12 Galleon yang pirang saudaranya, yang rambutnya coklat pacarnya." tegas Harry

"Taruhan 13 Galleon yang pirang saudara kandungnya, yang coklat…sepupunya."

"Deal?" Tanya Harry

"Deaall." jawabku

"_Guess who._"

"Ron."

"Kenapa kau selalu bisa menebak kalau aku yang menutup matamu?" tanya kesal

"Siapa suruh kau melakukan itu setiap hari." cuek

"_Anyway,_ Tidur nyenyak semalam? Mimpiin aku ga?" tanyaku berbalik, dan berkedip genit

"Uh..um… tidak" jawabnya, tapi wajahnya memerah. Ngapain memerah coba, kalau tidak mempikan aku?

Aku tersenyum menggoda "Benar? Aduh, jangan-jangan kau memimpikan Hermione ya? Kejamm" aku menelungkup di meja, berpura-pura terisak (lebay).

"Tidak mungkin Lav, aku tidak mungkin mempikan Hermione. Ya sudah deh, aku memang memimpikanmu." Akunya. Duduk, dan mengelus punggungku.

"…"

"Kau ngambek ya? Oh ayolah Lav, jangan lebay begitu." aku hanya tertawa.

"Kau kira aku anak kecil apa? Lupakan. Anggap aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Oh ya…sudahkah kau melihat anak baru itu?"

"Mana?" Tanya Ron

"Mereka cantik sekali, mirip Fleur." Kataku

"Fleur?" mata Ron langsung menerawang. Mungkin teringat akan cintanya –tergila-gila-nya, maksudku- akan Fleur Delacour

"Kau mau selingkuh ya? Awasi dia terus, Harry" aku tak serius dengan ucapan itu. Ron tak akan selingkuh. _He really loves me._

"Oi Gin" sapaku pada Ginny.

"Hmm.. Met pagi Lav, Harry, Ron, Hermione…..Hoammm" dia melakukan apa tadi malam?

Aku berbalik dan menghadap Harry. "Kau apakan Ginny tadi malam?" tanyaku antusias

Harry melongo, Ginny menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja tak kuapa-apakan!" seru Harry sewot

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan sewot begitu dong" _innocently_

"Ada kejadian seru apa tadi pagi? Kudenger anak-anak Ravenclaw berbisik-bisik seru waktu aku melewati meja mereka." Ujar Ginny

"Ada 2 orang murid cewek baru. Dua-duanya masuk Slytherin. Kata Lavender, mereka cantik-cantik" kata Ron dengan satu tarikan napas. Kelaparan mungkin. Pagi-pagi sudah lapar seperti itu? Bagaimana nanti siang?

"Apa? Ulangi, Ron. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan" pinta Ginny

"'nya Lav. Hia ang meiatnya." Dia ngomong apa sih?

"Artinya adalah 'tanya Lav. Dia yang melihatnya'. Benar tidak?" tebak Harry. Ron yang tidak bisa bicara karena mulutnya penuh, hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan makannya

Aku menghela napas. "2 orang murid cewek baru masuk Slytherin. aku setuju dengan Ron, mereka cantik-cantik. Tapi Gin, salah satu dari mereka mirip sekali dengan Draco Malfoy." jelasku.

Ginny menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi raut wajahnya yang bingung mulai berkurang. "Reaksi Malfoy bagaimana?"

"…Pucat pasi. seperti habis melihat Dementor." Kata Harry. Dia kan melihatnya juga.

Ginny melongokkan kepalanya. "Hohoho. Kau datang." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Harry mengernyit

"Tidak." Senyum misteriusnya melengkapi ucapan mencurigakannya barusan.

Aku curiga dia mengenal anak baru itu. Tapi…ah tidak mungkin.

_By the way._ ini perasaanku saja, atau benar Hermione terlihat lebih pendiam?

XXxxXX

Oke. Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Aku ketularan Hermione. Membaca malam-malam. Baca buku apa aku semalam? Oh. Aku tidak ingat. Tunggu sebentar… Oh ya, aku ingat sekarang. Cerita _muggle. _Diberikan Hermione karena dia bilang buku itu tidak menarik. Katanya sih tentang roman-roman begitulah. Aku juga tidak terlalu mendengarnya, soalnya ia berkata sambil menggerutu '_Mengapa Mom memberikanku ini blah blah? _dan _'kukira Mom tahu aku tidak suka hal-hal begini bla bla blah' _serta_ 'kenapa sih, hampir semua remaja suka cerita roman bla bla blah?, _seperti itulah. Aku mengerti perasaan Hermione. Yang terjadi ditahun kelima-ku dan tahun keenam Hermione. Yah..kurasa Hermione telah bercerita padamu.

_Okay, enough talking this and back to main topic._ Judulnya….kurasa Anne of Greengables. Yah, cerita _muggle_, tentang anak yang gemar menabung, tidak tidak, maksudku gemar berkhayal. Anak itu, Anne Shirley, anak yatim piatu, diadopsi oleh Marilla dan Matthew Cuthbert, kakak adik yang tidak menikah, dan Anne, yang tadinya anak canggung, berubah menjadi gadis remaja yang luar biasa. Aku suka buku itu. Mungkin awalnya agak membosankan, tapi mulai menarik sewaktu sampai di tengah-tengah. Nah, bagus. Sekarang aku ketularan Hermione dan Dad, penggila _muggle. _Tapi harus kuakui, _muggle _itu hebat sekali. Bisa melakukan berbagai hal tanpa sihir. Mungkin aku akan meminjam buku selanjutnya pada Hermione. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Aula menjadi sunyi begini?

Aku melihat Draco Malfoy berjalan keluar Aula, tapi dicegat oleh suara seseorang.

Samar-samar aku mendengar anak itu, yang baru, yang mirip Draco Malfoy, berdiri dan berkata , "Draco, nggak kangen padaku?" oh…dia berkata begitu dan matanya berkilat-kilat dan tersenyum. Anak-anak cowok mungkin sudah pada meleleh

Kangen dan_….Draco?_ Aku rajin membersihkan telinga, tetapi yang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Sepertinya aku baru mengalami kerusakkan telinga. Soalnya, tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya Draco, kecuali geng-geng Slytherin-nya dan Harry. Oh iya, aku lupa menghitung _fansgirl_-nya yang lancang (itupun langsung diberi _death-glare_. Tapi ternyata tidak. Telingaku baik-baik saja. Anak-anak melongo _lagi._ Dua kejutan pada 1 hari.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu." Dengan susah payah –itu yang kulihat- si pirang itu mengucapkan itu.

"Nggak lucu tau. Aku tidak butuh candaan anehmu itu sekarang." Senyumannya tetap

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak mengenalmu." Berusaha mempertegas ucapannya yang tadi, tapi malah membuat anak-anak lain makin curiga.

Anak baru itu maju selangkah, lalu mengelus pipi Draco.

"Kau…" kata-kata yang mungkin direncanakannya untuk dikeluarkan, sepertinya tersumbat. Macet di tenggorokan. Draco Malfoy, tidak bisa bicara di depan cewek. Kejutan lagi.

"Siapa dia, Drakie? Kau mengenalnya?" suara Pansy Parkinson mengisi Aula Besar.

Anak baru itu memeluknya. Memeluk Draco, bukan Pansy. Banyak anak menahan napas. Dan kurasakan Hermione menegang di sebelahku. Ada apa dengannya pagi ini? Lebih pendiam dari biasanya, bertingkah aneh ….dia sedang jatuh cin- Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku mulai bicara melantur.

_And….Well_….aku capek mengucapkan ini terus. Tapi…..

_Another Surprise *_diringi suara kembang api*

XXxxXX

Banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku waktu melihatnya pertama kali di Aula Besar. 1. Dari mana saja ia, 2. Kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku ia pergi kemana dan 3. (dan paling penting) Mengapa dia disini. MENGAPA? Aku sudah berkali-kali berusaha mengorek keterangan atas kepergiannya pada orangtuaku, tapi mereka bungkam, dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan sekarang, mengapa ia kembali?

"Draco, nggak kangen padaku?" selera humornya tetap, tidak berubah.

Iblis menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya, tapi malaikat menyuruhku untuk maju dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. _And_… jeng jeng jeng. Iblis menang. Iblis dan ego-ku menang.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu." Kataku sinis (sinis menurutku. Nggak tahu yang lain menganggapnya sinis atau malah mencurigakan)

"Jangan bercanda Draco. Aku tidak butuh candaanmu anehmu itu sekarang" masih tersenyum. Malfoy sejati. Dengan hebatnya ia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku memang tidak mengenalmu." Itu bukan suaraku. Bukan suara normalku. Ada apa denganku? (Author nyanyi ganti lirik, digebuk readers)

Ia maju, lalu mengelus pipiku. Sentuhannya membawaku ke masa lalu. Masa saat ia berbaring di pangkuanku, mengobrol dan bercanda dengan candaan –kurasa ia mendapatkan ini dariku- anehnya. Tanganku terkepal. Ya ampun, betapa inginnya aku menariknya ke suatu tempat dan memukulnya. Mengapa ia menghilang?

"Kau…" tenggorokanku tersumbat. Kalau aku memaksa untuk bicara, bendungan air mataku mungkin jebol. Oh. Ia akan kutuntut karena meruntuhkan reputasiku sebagai _Prince of Slytherin_.

"Siapa dia Drakie? Kau mengenalnya?" Pansy bertanya.

Dia maju, lalu memelukku. Dia menyiksaku. Cobaan yang berat untuk tidak menangis.

"Dari mana saja kau?" bisikku

"Maafkan aku, Draco. Akan kujelaskan semuanya. Tapi tidak sekarang." Balasnya dalam bisikkan. _Sad whisper_

Ia menarik diri. Dan sudah kembali tersenyum. Menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya itu. Senyum itu seperti distempel di bibirnya. Sejauh yang kuingat, dia selalu tersenyum. Tidak seperti yang lain. _She's different_

XXxxXX

Haiho semuaa… Aline _is here_. Aline Axelia Monceau _actually_. Aneh. Hoho, aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan karena aku juga berpikiran demikian. Aku lebih suka dipanggil Axel atau Axelia. Lebih unik. _Better than Aline._ Tapi kalau kalian mau memanggilku Aline sih terserah. Yang penting jangan 'Al'. Al yang sebenarnya akan ngamuk. Aku pindahan dari Beauxbatons, Perancis, dan… sepupu jauh dari sang…kodok? Ya enggaklah. Sang pewaris tunggal Malfoy, atau Malfoy junior atau Malfoy tunggal, yah..singkatnya, sepupu jauh Draco. Aku sepupu kesayangannya. Sebentar kawan, aku cek dulu, sepertinya narsismeter-ku sudah melampaui batas.

Aku berdarah-murni, sama sepertinya. Mungkin sedikit berbeda. Yang paling terlihat, wajah Draco hampir selalu datar, dingin. Aku? Kebalikkannya. Lalu….. kudengar dia pintar, otakku biasa saja… hoho. Lalu…..yah..aku lebih periang. Orang-orang bilang aku terlalu bersemangat, agak kelebihan energi –pengaruh buruk dari Al-. Yang memberatkanku, keluarga Malfoy memandang status darah. Draco dan keluarganya terlalu meng-agungkan kemurnian darah. -Ya, aku tahu itu dulu. Aku hanya mengingatkan. Sekarang mungkin sudah tidak-. Sudah sudah. jangan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu dan menjelek-jelekkan keluarga Malfoy kalau tidak, Al akan membunuhku.

Hoho. Sudah kenal Al? Belum? Oke. Aku deskripsikan dia sedikit ya? Rambut pirang platinum, mempunyai mata biru pucat, tomboy dan satu lagi yang perlu diketahui dengan jelas, saudara-saudara, aku kelebihan energi karena pengaruh buruk darinya. Dia itu anak yang super ceria. Buset. Melompat kesana-kemari. Wow. Makannya tidak banyak, tapi sepertinya kelebihan karbohidrat. Aku juga bingung. Tapi, benar kata Draco, dia berbeda. _Absolutely different._

Kalau masalah Al mengenal Draco atau tidak, biarkan Al yang menjelaskan. Aku tidak punya wewenang untuk membocorkannya pada kalian. Kalau mau protes, proteslah pada Al. Atau pada Author.

Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya, keluargaku Death Eaters atau bukan. _I'll give you two words. No, thanks. _Keluargaku tidak suka dikungkung. Kami benar-benar bersyukur tidak mengikuti jejak Malfoy(s) waktu mendengar ternyata Voldemort itu darah-campuran. Nggak deh. Diatur oleh sesama darah-murni saja ogah. Apalagi darah-campuran? Kehormatan kami bisa tercoreng langsung.

_About Hogwarts,_ Aku suka di sini. Walaupun benar-benar berbeda dengan di Beauxbatons, aku kerasan di sini. Aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa kecuali Ginny. Yep.. Weasley. Aku lupa bagaimana aku kenal Ginny. Ginny saja, kakaknya tidak. Sebentar…. Aku menyerah. Ingatanku memang pendek sekali. …Kalau tidak salah, aku mengenalnya di sebuah perayaan..apa ya? Nah, aku satu-satunya teman Ginny waktu itu. Karena, dari sudut pandang Draco, Al, Paman Lucius, Bibi Narcissa dan darah-murni lainnya, Ginny hanya seorang Weasley, miskin, _Blood-traitors. _Lalu, kenapa aku mau berteman dengannya? Kan sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mempermasalahkan status darah. Hal itu mungkin menjadi suatu masalah bagi Malfoy(s) dan darah-murni lainnya, tapi aku tidak peduli tuh.

Ginny itu menyenangkan (berbahagialah cowok yang disukai Ginny), baik, sederhana –karena ekonomi keluarga atau tidak saya tak tahu-, ceria –kaya Al. tapi Al sudah stadium akut- Tidak seperti… yah, Al atau Draco. Aku lebih tua setahun darinya dia bilang, aku seumur kakaknya yang paling kecil. Dan kalau tidak salah, aku pernah bilang padanya aku berjanji akan mengunjunginya. Aku menyeringai. Janjiku sudah lunas, Ginny Weasley.

XXxxXX

Andai matahari bisa berbicara, pasti sang surya sedang megap-megap karena kaget. Ohohoho. Atau, andai awan bisa kaget, pasti ada beberapa awan yang sedang berkumpul sambil berbicara dengan nada …errrr…menggosip? Virus infotaiment akan menyebar

"Itu siapa?"

"Entahlah"

"Kok mirip sekali sama Draco?"

Beberapa awan ada yang kagum, ada juga yang cemburu. Contoh awan yang kagum :

"Wah..itu saudara kembarnya ya?"

Dan contoh awan yang cemburu :

"Siapa anak baru itu? Pegang-pegang Draco-ku?"

Oh tidak. Author mulai gila. Tapi memang mengejutkan. Sang author saja kaget. Kok bisa mirip itu anak baru dengan sang naga. Eh. Maksud author, Draco. Jangan marah Pansy, author hanya keceplosan. _Back to story…_

XXxxXX

Wow. Kedatangan 2 murid baru tersebut membuat banyak ..kejutan? Ya. Banyak kejutan dan pertanyaan. Terutama untuk sang Murid Emas Gryffindor. Hermione, yang pada dasarnya suka bertanya, sekarang hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Siapa dia? Mengapa Malfoy terlihat sedih, senang, dan geram ketika melihatnya? Malfoy mengenalnya ya? Kalau ya, siapanya? Pacar? Sahabat? Sepupu? Atau apa? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di otaknya. Hoho, dasar ga pernah berhenti mikir, Hermione terus mencoba menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri.

"Aku ke asrama dulu. Ada kerjaan." Hermione berdiri dan pergi dalam diam_._

_._

"Aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia, aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia. Tidak tidak tidak tidak." Kata-kata itulah yang berulang-ulang Hermione ucapkan untuk mengusir semua bayangan tidak jelas di Aula tadi.

"Aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia. Ngapain aku mengurusi urusannya? Siapa itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku membencinya. Aku membencinya." _Benarkah, Hermione?_

"Aku membencinya sepenuh hati." _Wooaahh. Kau membencinya?_

"Aku membencinya. Yang membuatku berteman akrab dengannya, lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia menjauhiku." _Yang benar? Apakah kau sudah melupakannya? Dulu?_

Hermione bimbang. Benarkah ia membenci Malfoy? Alasannya apa?

A/N : akhirnyaaaaaaaa...jadi jg nih fic. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan2, tidak seperti yg dibayangkan, typo, EYD ancur. Makasih semua yg udh reviews. Akan saya usahakan yg terbaik untuk kalian semua *readers muntah*  
oh ya...special thanks to : artemishlun15. Lun, makasih yaaa...walaupu namamu nggak bermutu *canda, jgn lempar kakakmu tercinta ini pake bakiak*, lo udh bantu gw. Thanks very much, saeng

Sama satu lagi : kakakku yg aku nggak tega sebut namanya. unnie, makasih yaa..walaupun adekmu ini suka ngambek2 gaje, aku tetep sayang sama kakak *protes sama gw kpn2 aja ya*. Jijiks. Gw tau kok. Semoga 18s jln terus. Hwaiting!


End file.
